Insomnia
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Kisshu can't sleep, and he goes to Ichigo's. Sorry about the bad summary, but if I tell you more, it'll give the whole thing away, so please just R&R!


**Insomnia**

It was the middle of the night, and Kisshu couldn't sleep, no matter how hard he tried. Pai had made him go to bed at 9, saying something about him not getting enough rest (which was probably true), but that had obviously thrown off his sleep schedule, because now he was lying in bed, wide awake and frustrated.

After another fifteen minutes, Kisshu gave it up, and got out of bed, pulling a shirt on and getting his boots. _Maybe sleeping in Ichigo's tree will be better, _he thought, and teleported.

He landed in Ichigo's tree- just as she screamed. Worried, Kisshu teleported into her room, and saw that she was fast asleep, but she was shaking. Suddenly she screamed, "NO!"

Kisshu went over and tapped her forehead, turning on her lamp as she opened her eyes, looking scared. "Koneko-chan, are you okay?" Kisshu asked.

"Kish?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm- wait, did you just call me Kish?" Kisshu asked.

"You're alive?" Ichigo asked.

"Um…. yeah, why wouldn't I be alive?" Kisshu asked.

"You were dead a minute ago…." Ichigo said, sounding sad.

"I think you had a nightmare, I'm fine," Kisshu said. "I didn't know you dreamed about me."

"I don't want you to die!" Ichigo wailed, and threw herself at him, knocking him over. They both landed on the floor, Ichigo on top.

"Koneko-chan, I'm not going to die anytime soon," Kisshu said.

"Promise?" Ichigo asked.

"Of course, but when did you start caring?" Kisshu asked.

"Two months ago, when the dreams started," Ichigo said. "I started thinking about you nonstop after the third dream, and dumped Aoyama."

"Good riddance to the treehugger, but what's this about dreams?" Kisshu asked.

"Two months ago, I had a dream that we were at the sakura tree, talking," Ichigo said. "Soon after it began, everything went black. The next night I dreamed that you and I were holding hands at the sakura tree, and the night after that we were kissing. The dreams became kind of like a story, where there was a new chapter every night. For the first month, it was just us snuggling and kissing in different places, but on the first night of this month, I dreamed that Ryou caught us kissing, and got really mad. You teleported me to your ship, and I started living there. Up till tonight, the story was that we were living together, and one night we were hiding from Taruto because he was on sugar high. But tonight, Ryou came to the ship, and he wasn't alone. I didn't recognize the man with him; he was a Cyniclon with ice blue eyes and really long black hair. Ryou aimed some kind of machine at me, Pai, and Taruto, and we couldn't move. Meanwhile, the other guy took out a huge sword, and started fighting you. He stabbed you in the stomach right as I broke free, and then everything went black. And then you woke me up."

Kisshu was pretty disturbed by this description; it wasn't normal for someone to remember a dream that clearly, much less two months' worth of dreams. "Koneko-chan, come with me," Kisshu said.

Ichigo got off of him, and he sat up, then took her hand and teleported directly to Pai's lab.

They landed, and Pai, who was sitting in front of the computer, asked without turning around, "Kisshu, what did I tell you about coming in without knocking?"

"This is important," Kisshu said. "And important shouldn't have to wait until you get sick of the loud banging and let me in."

Pai sighed and turned around, asking, "What is so-" He stopped when he saw Ichigo, and asked warily, "What's going on?"

"Ichigo says she started dreaming about me two months ago, and tonight she dreamed that Ryou and Deep Blue had teamed up to kill me," Kisshu said. "She remembered every dream from the last two months; I want you to see if something's wrong. That doesn't sound normal to me."

"You're right, that's really unusual," Pai said. "But to find out what's causing that, I'm going to have to put Ichigo to sleep."

"Koneko-chan, is that okay?" Kisshu asked.

"Yes," Ichigo said. "I don't want to see you die again…."

"Let's go to your room, Kisshu," Pai said.

"Okay," Kisshu said. He took Ichigo's hand and teleported to his room, followed by Pai.

When they all landed, Pai said, "Ichigo, I need you to lie down."

Ichigo climbed onto Kisshu's bed, and laid back. Pai came over and put a hand on her forehead, and she started to feel sleepy. Soon she was sound asleep, and Pai told Kisshu, "Stay quiet."

Kisshu nodded, and Pai concentrated. His hand began to glow, but a minute later, the glow faded as Pai's eyes snapped open.

"What's wrong?" Kisshu asked, worried.

"Someone implanted these dreams into her mind," Pai said. "The implant wasn't easy, either; it was set so she would start out with pleasant dreams, and then the dreams would get darker every night, until she had nightmares every night."

"Who's energy signature are the dreams from?" Kisshu asked.

"The energy signature is that of a machine, not a Cyniclon, which almost certainly means Ryou did it," Pai said. "The machine had a slight glitch on his part; it was obviously made so that Ichigo would realize through the dreams that if she stayed with you, you would die. The glitch is that the machine was also made to make her fall in love with Ryou, but as I'm sure you can tell, the exact opposite happened."

"Can you take the dreams away?" Kisshu asked.

"Yes, but it would be better to do it with whatever machine Ryou used; less chance of mistakes," Pai said. "Let's go to the Café tomorrow."

"Okay," Kisshu said. He took his boots off, and was about to climb into bed when Pai said, "NO, you don't get to sleep with her."

Kisshu sighed and went to his closet, then grabbed a blanket and went to the sofa, curling up as Pai left. As soon as Kisshu was sure Pai was gone, he snuck over to his bed and slid in next to Ichigo. He was surprised when she cuddled against him, and slipped her arms around his waist, purring softly. Soon her purring put Kisshu to sleep.

_**The next morning: **_Both Ichigo and Kisshu were woken by Pai shouting, "KISSHU!"

"Keep it down," Ichigo moaned. "What's your problem?"

"Kisshu's sleeping with you, that's my problem," Pai said grouchily.

Ichigo opened her eyes, and looked at Kisshu. "Morning Koneko-chan," he said.

"I thought you were a stuffed animal," Ichigo said, sounding puzzled. "So I was hugging you the whole time?"

Kisshu was laughing too hard to speak, and it probably didn't help when Ichigo said, "You're very cuddly."

"Ichigo, it's really not a good idea to tell Kisshu stuff like that," Pai said.

"But I thought he was a stuffed animal," Ichigo said.

"No, he's a living stuffed animal," Pai said.

"That's even better!" Ichigo said happily. "I always wanted a stuffed animal that would hug back."

Kisshu was laughing too hard to breathe, and Pai said, "Kisshu, you need to calm down before you pass out."

Kisshu attempted to take a deep breath, and after a few tries, managed to take a few deep breaths and calm down. "Koneko-chan, can we do this more often?" he asked.

"NO, you may not," Pai said before Ichigo could respond. "And before you get too distracted, I'd like to remind you that we need to go interrogate Ryou on why he implanted the dreams in Ichigo's mind."

"Ryou did this?" Ichigo asked. "Can he go down?"

"Ask Keiichiro, not me," Pai said. "Let's go."

"I'm still wearing pajamas, can I go change?" Ichigo asked.

"Okay," Kisshu said. He took her hand and teleported to her room, followed by Pai. Ichigo gathered up some clothes and went to change. A while later she was back, and she put on a pair of sneakers, then said, "I'm ready."

"No pendant?" Pai asked.

"I can transform without it," Ichigo said.

"Okay," Kisshu said, and teleported her to the Café, followed by Pai. They landed in the main room, and someone had obviously heard them, because they heard footsteps on the stairs to the basement.

Ryou came up and immediately snarled, "Ichigo, why did you bring the aliens HERE!?"

"We came so we can do something about the dreams you implanted in Ichigo's mind," Pai said. "The intent backfired, by the way."

"Yeah, I figured that when she didn't fall for me after dumping Aoyama," Ryou said grouchily.

"I never would have fallen for you," Ichigo said. "And especially not now that I know you implanted something into me to make me have nightmares. I'd suggest reversing whatever you did, before I decide you'd be better off dead and make Keiichiro do it."

"What are you going to make me do?" Keiichiro asked from the door to the basement.

"Reverse the nightmares Ryou implanted into my mind," Ichigo said.

Keiichiro looked at Ryou and asked, "Ryou, why would you do that?"

"I wanted her to fall for me, but the plan backfired, because she fell in love with Kisshu instead," Ryou said grouchily. "I suppose you're going to yell at me again?"

"After I reverse whatever you did, we'll be having another little chat," Keiichiro said. "Which machine did you use?"

"The little one that attaches to someone's forehead," Ryou said.

"You went in her room as Alto, right?" Keiichiro asked dryly.

"Yes…." Ryou grumbled.

Keiichiro sighed and said, "Pai, keep an eye on him, and don't let him anywhere near the basement."

"Okay," Pai said.

"Ichigo, you and Kisshu can come with me," Keiichiro said.

"'Kay," Ichigo said. She and Kisshu followed Keiichiro downstairs to the lab, and Keiichiro went over to a table, then picked up a small machine that looked like a CD. Studying it, he said, "Okay, got it. There's a reverse effect button."

"Good," Ichigo said. Keiichiro came over and attached the machine to her forehead, then pushed a button. The device began to glow, and ten minutes later, the glow flashed, then faded. Keiichiro took the machine off of Ichigo's forehead, and said, "That should do it."

"Thanks," Ichigo said sleepily.

"Koneko-chan, are you okay?" Kisshu asked.

"I'm tired…." Ichigo said.

Kisshu smiled and scooped her up, then teleported to his room. He set her down on his bed, and she took off her shoes, then climbed under the covers and curled up. Kisshu started petting her, and she fell asleep purring.

**And here's another one before I finish Chapter 9 of What SHOULD Have Happened. Please review!**


End file.
